


Flushing Pills

by Mickey_D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Liam, School, Sex, Sexual Content, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam arrives at an empty home and tries to hold off his heat by trying to distract himself. Dinner will probably not be edible tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushing Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Something...similar to this might show up in a future story I've started to plan...you'll just have to wait and see... :)

**Don't panic! This story has been moved to my new work _Addicted to Ziam 100%._**

 

So...here's the thing...

 

I've been thinking about this and if I want to make it into something more, but I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to necessarily make it into a like full blown story. I'm finally reaching the end of my break. I've been waiting for a new idea, and I've finally got one, but it's not fanfiction. I'm not going to stop writing my fanfiction, but I'm ready for this new idea.

 

Here's my idea:

I'm going to make a Ziam collection. (I'm won't lie, I'm addicted to it.) I'm going to fill it with I'm going to fill it with lovely stories based off of what ideas you'd like me to do. So tell me what you want to read, and I will do my best to make it happen. You can be as vague or specific as you want. I have just a couple of rules.

Rule #1: I will not do incest of any kind whatsoever. 

Rule #2: I won't do any like 38 year old with a 7 year old thing. 

Other than that, I'm pretty much good. (Daddy kink is still a new thing for me. Haven't really done that much.) So leave me a comment below or e-mail me at remicolletteaponi@gmail.com.

 

I look forward to hearing from you all!

~Remi

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you think of this!


End file.
